


Choices Ahead

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Gideon wants to know if Dipper will ever move to Gravity Falls.





	Choices Ahead

“Do you think you’ll ever come to live here for good?”

It’s night and they are lying in the grass together, with Gideon’s cheek against Dipper’s shoulder. It’s not the most comfortable place to rest one’s face on since Dipper’s so skinny, but it’s also warm and it smells like Dipper, and that makes Gideon want to stay on it forever.

Staying with Dipper is something Gideon wants to do forever, too. But Gideon will be starting high school next fall while Dipper will be starting his last year in one, and the following spring Dipper will have to decide where he will want to study. Going long-distance on winters and getting together on summers has worked for them for the few years they’ve been together for now, but that might change by the time next summer comes around.

Beside him, Dipper lets out a sigh, which- well, isn’t a sign of anything. Dipper is prone to sighing and frowning and being serious about everything, so Gideon has learned to ignore his own automatic reaction to someone sighing so deeply you’d think they’re carrying the weight of the world on their shoulders. But when Dipper remains silent, Gideon grows worried.

“You’re hurting my arm,” Dipper complains.

“What? Oh, my apologies.” Gideon loosens his grip on Dipper’s arm, scolding himself for getting intense again. You’d think having survived an apocalypse back in the day would have cured one of habits like that, but no. He wonders if it’s time to start talking to a therapist again, especially if Dipper’s answer is what he fears it will be. “Anyway, what do you think?”

Dipper is silent for a moment.

“Well,” he says. “You know I love it here.”

Gideon wants to groan. He can hear the ‘but’ from a mile away, and knows all too well what that means. Dipper will never come to live in Gravity Falls and Gideon Gleeful’s dreams will once again be smashed. This time, however, Gideon is able to calm himself down. He has learned to handle disappointment and things not working out the way he wants to; he can handle Dipper possibly leaving him. He’s going to take it like a man.

“Whyyyyyyy nooooooooooot,” he wails instead, burying his face against the crook of Dipper’s neck.

Dipper laughs softly, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“I didn’t say I wouldn’t want to live here,” Dipper says, stroking his hair. “But it’s like- I have other options too, you know? Gravity Falls used to be the main one-”

“-and now it’s at the bottom of the pack?” Darn it, Gideon needs to do something about his poutiness before it stops being cute. He thinks he has few years left to go with that, but time can go awfully fast.

“I’m just saying, it’s not the only option anymore.” Dipper turns towards him, tilting his head down to touch their poofs of hair together. “It shouldn’t be the only option for you, either.”

Gideon blinks at Dipper. “Where would I go from here?”

“That’s up for you to figure out.” Dipper reaches down to kiss him on the forehead, then flops over to his back again.

Gideon looks at him for a moment before moving down to rest his face on Dipper’s chest, clutching at his shirt with his fingers. He doesn’t want to think about leaving Gravity Falls himself either, but Dipper is right; as lovely as all these summers have been, they’re all going to end one day, and that might mean an end to his relationship with Dipper as well. If it doesn’t - and to his surprise, he doesn’t get the vibe that Dipper wants to break up with him or anything, not yet - it means that Gideon might have to make some huge decisions about his life, too.

It scares him. He doesn’t want to think about it. So he doesn’t, snuggling close to Dipper instead.


End file.
